oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrra
Tyrra is a character in Oustomia Pathfinder, and the twin sister of Thorvald. She is a strong-willed Halmarian Female, and a very powerful warrior. History Chapter 1: Orphaned "Feast, Fight, Fuck!" Tyrra was born in Sigmundarakr, as the Twin sister of Thorvald. However, not long after they were born, her parents - both proud, Halmarian Warriors - were called to war to fight the Northern Orcs of Warforge. Unfortunately, they were subsequently killed, and the two children were orphaned before they were even able to walk, resulting in them being sent to an orphanage, and even that didn't last long before they were on the streets. In the streets of Sigmundarakr, Tyrra was a name that was feared - rightfully so, as among all the orphans of war among the streets, her and her twin brother, Thorvald, were certainly two of the most dangerous. Growing up on the streets of one of the coldest parts of the world creates a very hard child; made even harder by the fact that even in the streets of the most prosperous human capital of the North, only the strong survive. Although she was not frequent targets of bullying, her twin brother was. Tyrra was a strong willed young girl, and even stronger than most other children their age, and some older, and when they decided to pick on her brother for his quirks and oddities, she grew angry - angrier than any girl ''should have a right to be, in their mind. She was notoriously easy to anger, and this reputation grew, as anyone who messed with her brother was often quick to find themselves on the other end of her relentless fists. As they grew, so did Tyrra's natural abilities of fighting - she was a glutton for punishment, and the words "Don't get back up" usually made her do the exact opposite, because with every hit, she gained more of a desire to fight back, and most of all, she wanted to ''win. Losing simply wasn't an option that she was willing to accept. When her brother began to craft his weaponry and armor, she began to benefit from it, and the first time she received a set of Full Plate was the day that she realized her true purpose, and began training - entirely self taught from watching the Berserkers and Sentinels of Sigmundarakr, she learned the ways of the Sentinel, and thanks to her latent magical power, she also learned the ways of a Bloodrager. With these powers, she became a powerhouse of strength and power. Thorvald and Tyrra left Sigmundarakr upon becoming of age, and set out as adventurers, spending years of their lives in the cold north of the Northern Tundra. They spent much of their time fighting the Northern Orcs, and stealing bits and pieces of their technology to allow Thorvald to continue his work. It was, in the end, entirely unnecessary, but to them, it felt right. They grew in strength, together, a stronger pair than they could ever be individually. But Tyrra was drawn because of her unbridled love of combat, and to protect her brother. She had few ambitions other than satisfying her most basic, primal urges and desires and didn't care who she killed to get to that point. So when her brother suggested they leave the Northern Tundra to pursue bigger projects, to gain more power, she had no issues with it. So they left, to find more power. Chapter 2: Rise of the Valkyrie "I'm here for a good time, not a long time." The world outside of the North was soft, easy, and with their skills, Tyrra and Thorvald had no issue living their lives as they pleased, often in lavish comfort - Thorvald with his inventions and toys, and Tyrra with excessive amounts of food, drink, and occasionally prostitutes. Her brother didn't judge her, and she didn't care about the men and women she enjoyed. Personality * Angry. Very angry. * Passionate * Hedonistic * Irascible * Arrogant * Cocky * Egotistical * Protective(of her brother) * Loyal(to her brother) * Affectionate(to those who manage to earn her affection) There was once a rumor that Tyrra was a daughter of Gorum, and while this is untrue, it isn't a poor comparison - Tyrra lusts for battle, and her frequent motto is "Feast, Fight, Fuck!" and more often than not, those three things are all she seems to show any real care for. Although this is mostly true to the public eye, Tyrra also cares deeply for her brother, and those who are closest to them. She loves, and trusts him, above all else, and suffers no insult to his honor - although one could insult her as much as they wish and she would likely laugh it off. Although she lusts for battle, Tyrra is first and foremost, a defender of those who cannot take the hits. She is more than happy to throw herself into the path of a foe's weapon to save another, even if it means injuring herself, for to her, injury is the only way she truly feels alive. The blood of her, and her foes, mingling together creates a euphoric sensation and drives her to further heights of depraved bloodlust, acting as a stimulant to encourage her. Indeed, the biggest limitation of her Bloodrage is that it can only be activated when there is blood, whether it be her own, or her enemies. Tyrra is not a leader. She is a fighter, and does as told when she respects the orders. But, even when she is embroiled in her rage and anger, she foregoes most forms of thought and focuses purely upon the defeat of any she deems as enemies. Her brother, currently, is the only one who can break her free from her rage. Appearance To be frank, Tyrra is a pretty good looking woman. She is tall, with beautiful, angular features and long, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the scars are mostly focused upon her lower body, rather than anywhere in her facial area. When not in her armor, Tyrra is athletic and muscular, with a fair amount of blemishes in the forms of bruises and scars across her muscular physique, as she is always training to be better than she is, and always striving to improve herself in the face of ever rising enemies. Tyrra's armor itself is a specially constructed Mithral Fullplate, created by her brother with some technological aspects and implants within it. Notably, the helmet is able to move and slide into the back of the armor when she desires it by pressing a button with her fingers inside of her gauntlet, requiring virtually no thought. There are other aspects, particularly in the Helmet, which is enchanted with Detect Magic, Deathwatch, Arcane Sight, and several other minor, permanent effects that enhance her ability to fight. Friends & Foes 'Thorvald '- Her brother. He is dear to her in ways she cannot put into words. He is everything, and she will protect him with her life. He has created most of Tyrra's weapons and armor, and she follows his command without question, regardless of what aid he may require. She will and has killed for him, and suffers no insult to him, but is perfectly happy to laugh off insults to herself. Aspirations Fighting Style Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active